


He got them out (Cold Comfort Song)

by jadelennox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blank Verse, Canon Disabled Character, Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-21
Updated: 2003-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy fights,<br/>While Willow magics, Giles finds the truth.<br/>And Xander does his part: He gets them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He got them out (Cold Comfort Song)

**Author's Note:**

> For [Blank Verse Blog Week](http://suberic.net/~jadelennox/blank-verse-faq.html).
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
> This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

For seven years his job's been clear (besides  
The comic role, wherein he eats the bugs):  
_He gets them out_. Whatever Big Bad creeps  
To Buffy, bent on taking out the world  
Right after midnight snack of helpless fare,  
The redshirt passerby chained up by feet,  
By wrists, grotesquely dangling, Bosch-like, in  
Some undiscovered canyon. Buffy fights,  
While Willow magics, Giles finds the truth.  
And Xander does his part: _He gets them out_.

Flubbed once, but once too many. Harvest came  
And Xander, chatting with dead Jesse, dropped  
His cue. How many died that night who should  
Have lived if Xander'd done his job? So now,  
Religiously he rescues, the backstage man  
Who _gets them out_ while Buffy does the job.

That it took seven years to take him down  
Is somewhat flattering, he knows. A troll  
Once smashed his hand, but bones can knit. And did.  
But eyes, now... Willow, weeping by his bed  
Could maybe heal it up, but for her fear --  
No. That's not fair. If Willow had the skill  
To knit his bones and run new nerves, to send  
His capillaries rushing with new blood,  
Then Tara'd not be dead. That much was clear.

He wondered if he'd done his duty, blind  
Fool though he was. Was Kennedy alive?  
If Willow lost another, even just  
A crush, would she survive? Would she stay here,  
Still weeping by his bedside? Xander thought  
Not, rather. Good, then. Seemingly he'd done  
his bit: _he'd got them out_.

            Cold Comfort, Xan.


End file.
